victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Minor Ships
Minor pairings are the lesser known ships on Victorious. Since there are many characters on the show, there is large speculation on couplings and pairings. Pairings can either be platonic friendships and/or romantic relationships. Pairings can also have one-time characters and regular characters. The Minor Pairings #'Brina' - B'/eck and T/'rina #'Trinjin - Trin/'a and Sin'/jin' #'Cinjin - C/'at and S'/injin' #'Rinjin - R/'obbie and S'/injin' #'Dori - D/'amien and T'/ori' #'Tayley - T/'ara and H'/ayley' #'Tyder - T/'ori and R'/yder' #'Rybbie - Ry/'der and Rob'/bie' #'Shandré '- Sh/erry and''' André''' Brina Moments The Bird Scene *Beck and Trina are both together when Tori shows everyone how she decorated her locker. *When Beck says that Tori has finally learned the lesson of the bird scene, Trina is smiling and she glances back at him. Survival of the Hottest *Beck and Trina talk for the first time in Survival of the Hottest. *Trina tells Beck that his RV is cool, but later says that it's stupid, and says, "Yeah, OFFENSE." *Trina welcomes herself to Beck's RV. Cat's New Boyfriend *Trina allows Beck to use the fish to smooth his feet as well. Freak the Freak Out *Beck helps take care of Trina. *Trina attacks Beck by trying to hit him with a pillow. *Beck massages Trina's mouth. *Trina has her legs on Beck's while he does this (although he attempts to push them away). The Wood *Trina sits next to Beck at the Asphalt Cafe, shoves her arm in front of his nose and tells him to smell her arm. She then tells him it's her natural scent with a smile. *Beck teases Trina by saying her natural scent is "desperation." Brina1.jpg brina5.png brina7.png Cinjin Moments Robarazzi *Cat asks Sinjin if he has a credit card to fool him into buying her items from Sky Store. When he says he does, she flirts with him and asks if he would like to call her. He responds that he would and runs off to buy a cell phone. We don't know if they ever did date. If they did, it doesn't last because Cat starts dating Daniel in Cat's New Boyfriend. Sleepover at Sikowitz's ' *Cat wears a shirt that says "I love nerds" and Sinjin is a nerd. Cinjin2.jpg|Cat and Sinjin Cinjin.jpg Tumblr lh9du6tOXK1qe17wio1 400.jpg Rinjin Moments 'Robarazzi *Robbie does an interview with Sinjin about what he collects. *Sinjin was seen working as a cameraman for Robarazzi, even though he was embarrassed on the show's first episode. This could mean that Sinjin either forgave Robbie or didn't care about being embarrassed. *When Robbie talked about Tori, Andre, Beck, Jade, Cat, and Sinjin on his Robarazzi blog, everyone was mad at Robbie, except Sinjin. *Robbie doesn't worry about Sinjin being mad, only about the rest of his friends, meaning Robbie knew Sinjin wasn't mad. *Robbie doesn't embarrass Sinjin more than once. Survival of the Hottest *When Sinjin was drowning, not only does Tori come to help, but Robbie does as well. *Robbie was the one who thought about giving Sinjin mouth-to-mouth. *After hearing about this, Tori changes her mind and runs away, but Robbie stays to help. Freak the Freak Out *Both Robbie and Sinjin went out with the North Ridge girls implying that they have similar tastes. Rex Dies *Sinjin tells André that Tori tried to murder Rex, which means Sinjin knew about Rex getting hurt and thought Robbie should be told the truth. This can also be seen as Sinjin being passive-agressive and trying to get Robbie to stop having a crush on Tori. The Diddly-Bops *Both Robbie and Sinjin were dressed as the slice of pizza. TheSlap.com hints *Robbie posted a picture of Sinjin with his Sinjin bobblehead. Robbie said he couldn't think of anything creepier. *When Robbie tells people that he's hanging out in Tori's bushes, Sinjin asks which bushes, and Robbie tells him the potted one on the porch. Sinjin replies that it is a good choice. *When Jade asks who gave Sinjin her phone number, Sinjin says that it was Robbie. Robbie responds to Sinjin "Dude!". *Sinjin is always doing interpretive dances to songs that Rex sings (we all know that Robbie holds Rex). Dori Moments A Film by Dale Squires *When Cat points out Damien doesn't like excitement, he turns and looks at Tori. *In the beginning of the class, Tori is sitting next to Damien. *Tori is freaked out by him and scoots her chair away from Damien. *When Dale says he's going to direct Johnny Depp's new movie, Damien says it excites him and Tori, along with everyone else, scoots her chair away again. Tayley Moments Freak the Freak Out *The two girls sing horribly together. *While performing, Tara is continously singing very close to Hayley. *When Cat and Jade get up to sing, they are both sitting next to one another. *Both girls are also glaring at Cat and Jade. *Neither Tara nor Hayley stand up to cheer for Cat and Jade. *When they win, they scream and then hug each other tightly. *Both girls take care of Trina. Tyder Moments Beggin' on Your Knees ' * Ryder asks Tori out. *Their date is at Tori's house. *Tori makes him sushi, which turns out to be too big to fit into his mouth, although Ryder doesn't seem to mind. *Ryder decides to work with Tori on their project. *Ryder sings with Tori. *Tori and Ryder kiss. *Tori bites Ryder's lip while kissing him. *Tori is upset when she finds out that Ryder dates girls only to get a good grade. *Tori sings a song about Ryder. Rybbie Moments 'Beggin' on Your Knees ' *Robbie seemed kind of jealous of Tori dating Ryder. *Robbie through Rex said that Ryder was hot. *Robbie makes himself look like Ryder so that he can pick up girls. Shandré Moments 'Prom Wrecker *They kiss approximately 8 times in the episode. Fanfictions Brina *b e a u t i f u l by InsaneBlueberry *Simple by Shatteredsand *p e r f e c t by InsaneBlueberry Tayley *Perfection by SoSickofSarah Category:Pairings Category:Friendship